onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blackendedsoul/Final War Prediction - Part Twelve
Part Twelve: A visit to the past! Pluton was almost ready for the go, the problem with both Pluton and Uranus was, that these two were actual weapons unlike Poseidon. And these weapons used technology which was not easy to handle. As fabled, their destructive forces were unparalleled, and to make matters even worse, they could act as double edged swords. That’s why neither party wanted to use them if not they absolutely had to. Dragon only decided to bring Pluton forward after he realized that he could not beat Kong anytime soon, their fight had basically reached a stalemate like many other battles that were taking place all over the area. Dragon had at least some idea about the strength of the Gorosei, and thus he wanted to end his battle with Kong and go take on at least one Gorosei member himself. However after fighting at full strength for nearly four hours neither of them gave even an inch and therefore he had to call for desperate measures. The Gorosei, on the other hand knew how much destruction these weapons actually were capable of more than anyone else and thus did not want to use Uranus but when they realized that Dragon actually had Pluton on his side, they were forced to take action as well. Jesap stood on the elevated platform; he was the only Gorosei who was still out of battle. Jesap, also known as the Brain of the World, who was said to be the greatest strategist that ever lived looked with somewhat saddened eyes at the enormous shadow of Pluton, “this is the first time I am seeing it after that day,” he thought to himself, “good thing that we have Uranus to counter it, or else even we, the Gorosei, would have had trouble with it!” He sighed, “This battle is turning out to be almost as big as that time!” On the control room inside Pluton: Feliks (thinking to himself): “We, the Revolutionary Army have this in possession for 25 years now, it was under Dragon’s possession long before the actual forces were formed, Dragon said that Gold Roger gave him its location before turning himself in and he went directly to where it was right after the execution of Roger was over. Roger also had told him how it works and as I am good at handling machines I was entrusted to its maintenance by Dragon 14 years ago. However we only theoretically know how it works… Three more minutes to go, and then it is time to test it in real battle!” Inside Uranus: Munshi, a tall man with a pronounced appearance sat behind the controls; he was He was the Joint Chief of Cipher Pols and also Kong’s personal advisor. He looked at a sheet of paper with some instructions written on it. “I hope it would actually work, who knows when it has last been used, 5 more minutes to go,” he took out a pocket watch and looked at it. Near Bay One: Some activity was taking place underwater, veteran warriors like marine Admirals or experienced pirates would have felt it if the atmosphere was calm, but in midst of the hellish war no one actually paid much attention to that particular direction. Jinbe: “I am going on ahead to scout; you stay careful Shirahoshi –hime!” Shirahoshi: “Don’t worry about me Jinbe-sama, “they” will protect me!” In the War Zone: Rudolph looked at all the people that have gathered around him. “Huh, this seems interesting, but like I said, I will unleash hell, it’s been long since I had done it; so you are up for a real good show, the show of your demise youngsters!” He stood with his legs separated and his arms folded under his chest. His eyes were sparkling red and glaring at his enemies. After he landed from flight he wrapped his tail around his waist but now he unwrapped and drove its tip into the ground. Suddenly there was an eerie feeling in the air. The colour of the ground started to change. Shanks was coming at Blackbeard with a stab attack from above, but he suddenly froze in mid-air. He seemed extremely troubled all of a sudden. There was a blank look on his eyes. Teach, who would have probably been nailed by the attack got quite surprised when he saw Shanks to land abruptly and to look at the ground with a horrific look. Teach: “You are wide open Akagami! You think you have time to doze off while fighting against me? Die!” He came at Shanks with a quake punch. At the last moment, Shanks came back to his senses and somehow dodged the attack by a hairs breadth; but he did not try to counter, he still looked at the ground and then suddenly shifted his gaze to the place where Rudolph stood, his eyes flashed, as if he remembered something terrible….. *** A little boat reached near a shore of an island, the landscape was beautiful. Some huts could be seen about half a mile off from the shore; and a road that leads deep into the land was also visible. A marine Captain was oaring the boat, there was another man on the boat who was heavily wounded, he wore a blood stained uniform that had a nasty looking gash at the shoulder and bloody bandages could be seen through the torn part. His insignia was indicating that he was a Commodore. The Captain: “This is the island that was our target, right sir?” He asked the wounded man. The Commodore: “Yes it is, but now we have to use a den den mushi from here, I hope they have one.” He struggled to get up. The Captain came to his aid and he managed to get to the shore. About two hours later: The duo could be seen in the small local marine base that was stationed in the island. On the other side (at Marineford): “This is Vice Sengoku from the Head Quarters.” The Commodore: “I am Commodere Tiburon, marine code G-345928. I am a protégé of Vice Admiral Brekzan and was serving at the Buster Call at Gingroma Island, in West Blue.” Sengoku: Why are you using this line? And why has Brekzan not reported about how the Buster Call went? You are 9 hours past the original answering time. Did anything happen?” Tiburon: “Not just anything Vice Admiral-san, I am afraid to say that we have failed in our mission and all of our 10 warships were sunk. I don’t know if anyone else survived but I have seen Vice Admiral Hison being killed before I myself got severely wounded and fell to the sea. My subordinate Captain Kinkini rescued me but he too is unsure about the fate of the others, however he saw that Vice Admiral Fernand was thrown overboard and as we know that he is a devil fruit user, he probably had died as well.” He paused to get a breather. Sengoku: “What in the name of…!?!?!? How the hell this could have happened? Who did this? Who could have possibly matched the might of a Buster Call?” He shouted in the den den mushi. Tiburon: “I don’t know for sure but it was some pirate crew and they are not human, each of them were insanely powerful monsters, Vice Admiral-san, yes monsters!” Sengoku: “I can see that myself, although we did appoint only the newly promoted officers to this mission but it was still a Buster Call, there were five Vice Admirals, 10 warships! Who can possibly do it?” He greeted his teeth. “I know who did this! It has to be them, only that crew is strong enough to pull this off, but the question is why? Why did they do it?” Another officer who was present in the room and heard the conversation, shouted and punched the desk in front him, shattering it in the process, “Damn that Roger, I thought he was still in the New World!” Sengoku: “Calm Down Garp! We don’t know for sure if it is him or not!” Garp: “You may not be sure Sengoku but I know full well who did it, do you honestly think that someone other than him can pull a stunt like this?” “Ihihihihihihihihihihihi! He is right Sengoku, I told Leckob-san that leaving it to newbies won’t be a good idea. After all, even though they were Vice Admirals none of them could even use haki. I said that a Buster Called should be led by experienced people who are candidates for the Admiral position but he did not listen to me, now see what happened.” Thaduri declared in his usual sadistic tone. Garp: “You don’t sound like you are feeling sorry for them; in fact you sound almost happy!” Suddenly two other officers rushed into the room. “Garp, Sengoku, Thaduri, what did I just hear?” One of them barked. He was none other than Kong; he wore the insignia of an Admiral. Beside them was a large man with a square face who wore the same insignia as Kong, his name was Leckob, he was much older than Kong and looked a bit senile. Sengoku: “I am afraid you have heard the truth Kong-san!” He then explained the report he just received. Three hours later, in Mariejois: ''' Leckob and Kong were standing in front of the Gorosei. Roshun looked at Leckob, “frankly speaking, we are disappointed in you! This Buster Call was your idea, and we took it as a trail, if you succeed at recovering “THAT” then we would have promoted you to the now empty post of Fleet Admiral. As you know the former Fleet Admiral has gotten too old and cannot continue as a regular member anymore, we moved him to the Guardian class, you would have normally been the one to replace him but you have failed us terribly. So we decided to sack you. This is a huge blow to us and it happened because you acted like an irresponsible fool. So get out now, you are dismissed! Leckob: “Please reconsider Master Roshun, I was given the word of my promotion by my superior and this accident has nothing to do with it!” Jesap: “First of all, it was not an accident but a result of your negligence and incompetence. Furthermore, we don’t care what your superior the Commander in Chief might have said to you, as you know we are his superiors so in front of our decisions, his are over ruled, the fact that we did not even call him here should have made you understand that it is out of his hand now. He can no longer fend for his incompetent protégé! Now get lost!” Leckob walked away like a defeated man. Bagle: “Now Kong, as of today, you are the new Fleet Admiral of the marines. By Leckob’s removal and your ascension, we now have two vacancies for the position of Admiral, here are two appointments, you decide whom to promote but choose wisely.” Kong: “Understood Sir!” Misir: “Another thing, we have realized that the quality of the marines must be raised, therefore as of today one must first attain the mastery of at least one type of haki to attain a rank Vice Admiral, put that in the rule book.” Kong: “Will do Sir!” Jesap: “Finally, you won’t have to worry about “THAT” anymore, we will deal with it personally, as we can see the marines have sunk to a terrible shape, it’s up to you now to pull them up, concentrate on it and you shall be rewarded. Remember what we do is for the sake of justice! Now you can leave.” '''Four days later, somewhere in the island where the two marines landed: “Was it really necessary to go that far?” A stylish looking man who carried a double edged sword, asked. He was sitting under a tree and drinking sake from a bottle. “Yeah, I hate to agree with him but it is true that you took things too far once again, we could have just scared them away by sinking one or two of their ships and humiliating their leader.” A clean shaved man with sharp facial structure and a muscular body commented. He was reclining against a boulder and had his legs crossed one over the other, a large battle axe was resting horizontally over his knees. “I did it for your sake Gaban; they insulted you big time saying you are an honor-less thief. I cannot stand anyone insulting my crew and you know it.” A man who wore a red captain’s-cloak and had a long black mustache said in an impatient tone. He was pacing back and forth with hands held behind his back. “I think it is good in one way, because now the marines would think twice before coming here again and that would delay them, hopefully by that time we will be able to locate “THAT” and remove it so that this place will not be in danger any longer.” The first man spoke in a calm manner. Scopper Gaban, the second mate of Roger Pirates looked at his companion with an annoying gaze, “you think I cannot figure that out Rayleigh? You better go rest and because it is lucky that you survived the battle, you fake swordsman from a forgotten land!” Silvers Rayleigh looked visibly annoyed: “Someday I am going to tear that impudent tongue right out of your mouth, you excuse of a wood cutter!” Gaban: “What did you say, you shipwrecked alcoholic weirdo? Want to fight?” Rayleigh: “Watch your tongue, you overgrown buffoon with an axe who cannot even chop firewood! If you keep running you sorry ass mouth then I will have to knock some sense into you!” “Hahahahaha! Now that we have rested let’s go get that!” The man with the mustache shouted! Gaban and Rayleigh together in unison: “Again you are making it seem like actually know where that is Roger! Remember, it could be anywhere in the whole island and we are in fact looking for it for 4 days now?!?” Gol D. Roger, the future Pirate King, put a hand behind his head and grinned, “Know that I have eaten a lot of meat (a huge skeleton of some wild animal can be seen in the background) I can hear the voice better, this time I will locate it for sure, let’s go!” Gaban: “Yeah right, you said that 5 times already and still no avail!” Rayleigh: “We should wait for nightfall; we don’t want to create a commotion again in this peaceful little island.” 'Three days before the above mentioned time, in Mariejios: ' The Gorosei were sitting in their hall room, an aid entered. Aid: “Admiral… I mean former Admiral Leckob has requested for an opportunity to visit you Masters.” Jesap: “What does that fool want again?” He looked annoyed. “Okay send him, he better have something to say that would be worth our time.” The aid exited and after a few minutes Leckob entered. Bagle: “What do you want again? Say quickly, we don’t time have to waste on you.” Leckob: “I want one more chance to redeem myself, I have heard from Kong that you are going to take care of the issue for which the Buster Call was made by yourself, am I right Master Bagle?” Misir: “Yes you heard that right but what does that has to do with you?” Leckob: “I would request you to give me one more opportunity, you do not have to dirty your own hands for this; I will go and do it. I might have gotten a bit old but I still am Leckob, the Overseer of the High Seas! I will definitely bring “THAT” here safely.” Roshun: “You do understand how important “THAT” is, right? Now that we are suspecting about people being aware of it, we cannot let it stay where it were for centuries, so we wanted to bring it back and to avoid possible raids by pirates we ordered you to use extreme caution in the handling. Now what best course of to take was to send a convoy of a few strong people to bring it back safely and silently. But rather than doing so, you issued a modified Buster Call to go and bring it back in flashy manner. Your logic was that nobody would dare to attack a Buster Call Fleet, but that was proven wrong and you failed miserably. Not only were that mission unsuccessful but we have also lost huge amount of resources and soldiers all thanks to you.” He paused and took a deep breath, “now you came again and are saying that you will do it yourself! I think you do not understand your position. If it was only up to me, I would have ordered court martial for you. Too bad that some of my peers are a bit on the merciful side!” Misir: “Wait up Roshun, let him have one more chance!” Roshun: “What are you talking about Misir? We cannot allow a half-wit like him to deal with this big an issue!” Jesap: “Well normally we agreed on Rudolph and Bagle dealing with this right? But honestly, do you really think that two of the Gorosei actually needs to move for this? Then again, for one man alone it is indeed troublesome to go on a long journey, he would need someone as a vanguard. So how about you take him with you for support and get over with this thing, Rudolph?” Misir: “I think that actually is a good idea, there indeed is no need for two member of the Gorosei to act, one is more than sufficient,” He turned his gaze to Leckob, “consider yourself fortunate, we are giving you one more chance, go and assist Rudolph on his mission, if you can please him then we might consider about reinstating you.” Rudolph: “You heard him; my ship will set sail on the next tide; that is after two hours, be there and don’t be late! This is your final chance to redeem yourself.” Leckob: “Thank you very much Masters! I will not fail you this time.” Well end of part twelve. As you can see, my style of writing is a little bit different this time. I wanted to make this flashback shorter but later realized that it would hamper the overall plot if I did so. Also sorry about the lack of action in this part, I needed to build a good platform to launch. I promise that next time there will be more action. Next time, the flashback continues as Rudolph and his convoy comes face to face with Roger and his gang while attempting to retrieve “THAT”. Once again, excuse the spelling and grammar issues and do comment and criticize. Thank you. P.S: Follow this link if you want to access other chapters or extra info about the series.'' 00:06, May 26, 2012 (UTC)'' Category:Blog posts